The Phoenix
by the lurker
Summary: Jarod looks for a way to save Sydney's life. A sequel to Wet Pavement.


The Phoenix

THE PRETENDER  
The Phoenix  
by the lurker  
  
This is a sequel to _Wet Pavement_, and the author strongly urges reading that first; however, this story will stand alone.  
  
**Blue Cove Medical Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware**  
  
_Why would you do this for me?  
  
I'm doing it for him.  
  
_The words from the previous night still echoed in her head. She stood in the corner of the hospital room, her arms crossed protectively in front of her. A loud thunder clap boomed outside and a moment later, a streak of lightening flashed in the window, lending an unnatural glow to Miss Parker's hair. An involuntary shiver ran through her, and she glanced over at the bed. She couldn't bear to be close to the man lying there, nor could she stand being far away.  
  
Another loud thunder crash rolled through the room, and seconds later she heard the cry from the bed. Parker closed her eyes and looked away; she couldn't bear to see Sydney in so much pain. There was nothing she could do to help him. He cried again in his sleep and Parker couldn't take it. She moved for the door, but as her hand grabbed the door handle, she heard him whisper her name. Parker looked over at him, and his eyes were open, peering back at her from behind immense pain.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Parker walked over the bed, once again crossing her arms in front of herself.   
  
His voice was barely a whisper,   
  
  
  
His breaths were coming in shallow, short gasps, making speech difficult for him, but he tried nonetheless.  
  
  
  
What day is it?  
  
He nodded and Parker answered, Friday. It's Friday, Sydney. Her voice cut down to a whisper, Friday, the thirteenth of April.  
  
He swallowed hard, and Parker fought the emotion in her throat. She had never anticipated the depth of her own feelings regarding Sydney, and it had thrown her into a downward spiral of fear and sadness that she remembered experiencing the day she thought her mother committed suicide. And that was exactly thirty one years ago to the day.   
  
Sydney looked up at her with such anguish that Parker wanted nothing more than to run from the room and from her own pain. She forced herself to look at him, and immediately she felt her eyes fill up with tears. Inwardly, she cursed herself; the last thing he needed was to see her lose it. He needed her strength, and she had to find a way to give it to him. Parker took another calming breath, and then she cleared her throat, fearing that she would be unable to make any sound.  
  
Her voice was a little shaky, but she forced it to stay as even as possible, You want some water?  
  
He nodded slightly, and Parker reached for the carafe and glass near the bed. She poured some water into the glass, and carefully supporting his head with her hand, she held the glass to his lips. He barely had the strength to sip the cool liquid, and she had all she could do to watch him struggle to swallow. She set his head gently back on the pillow, and the glass down on the table.  
  
She began pacing a few feet from the bed, and Sydney's eyes followed her, up and back, up and back. Unconsciously Parker chewed at her bottom lip. It was a nervous habit from her childhood that emerged when she was overwhelmed emotionally. Sydney watched her and the helplessness he felt outweighed even his own pain. It was becoming harder to breathe, and the little short gasps were hurting a little.   
  
He forced his hand to reach toward her,   
  
She stopped pacing and looked at him, choking back her tears, her voice snapping at him,   
  
Come here.  
  
She frowned at him. It was as if she had not understood the command.  
  
He swallowed and tried again, Come here.  
  
Parker moved slightly closer to him, but stopped by the side of the bed, her arms still crossed in front of her.   
  
Sydney weakly pat the bed, indicating she should sit,   
  
Parker slammed her eyes shut. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stay strong and she knew it. Tears spilled from under her eyelids and ran in streaks down her face, and she couldn't move. She felt a hand touch her pant leg, and a sob escaped her throat, grabbing the hand with hers. She opened her eyes, and looked into the brown ones trying to smile at her. There was a light tug on her hand; he had little strength left, but she knew what he wanted. Parker sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled his hand into both of hers and held it in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to speak, she couldn't find her voice.  
  
Instead, he spoke, his voice raspy, I'm sorry....  
  
She looked sharply at him, You have nothing to apologize for, Sydney.  
  
I'm sorry I have to leave you.  
  
Parker was openly crying, and she couldn't stop.   
  
Sydney tried to squeeze her hand, It will be okay, Parker. You'll be okay.  
  
No it won't, Sydney, her voice had turned to a sob, It won't ever be okay, anymore then it was when my mother--   
  
She couldn't handle her sorrow, she just sat there and sobbed. Sydney wished he could hold her and comfort her, but he could barely keep his eyes open.   
  
She looked at him from behind her tears, I didn't want to do this to you, Syd. I told myself I wouldn't do this.... But it's stronger than I am.  
  
He pulled his hand away from her, and patted his chest, his voice a whisper, Come here.  
  
Parker frowned at him, but he nodded at her, indicating what he wanted with his eyes. Gently she lay her head on him, and she felt an arm find its way around her. She sobbed into him, and he reached up with his remaining strength to rub the back of her head with his hand.  
  
Shhh....don't cry.  
  
The more he tried to comfort her, the more inconsolable she became, and Sydney knew her fear was eating her away right in front of him.  
  
Promise me...  
  
Parker looked up at him, Promise you....?  
  
After....no more tears.  
  
For a moment, Parker thought her heart would burst in its anguish. And then she found it. Her strength was right there, where it had been for as long as she could remember. She sat up and looked at her strength; it was Sydney who had taught her that vulnerability and might walked hand in hand. The last thing she could do for him was to show him that she had mastered what he had given her.   
  
She reached down and pulled Sydney into her arms, holding him close, I promise you.  
  
Parker rocked him until she felt him go slack in her arms. Gently, she lay him back on the pillow, brushing aside a stray lock of hair from his forehead. The heart monitor had slowed, but it continued to blip. He was once again asleep, but now he seemed calmer, and in less pain, although she wondered if she were merely seeing what she wanted to see. The door to the room opened, and Parker quickly wiped away the remaining tears from her face.   
  
Broots walked quietly over to her, How is he?  
  
  
  
Broots looked down into the face of the man he admired and loved as his friend, I didn't think it would get him.  
  
We all believed he was forever, Broots, even Sydney believed it. An ironic grin pulled at her lips, I always hoped he'd outlive me, so that I wouldn't have to feel what I'm feeling right now. Broots just nodded, and Parker took his hand, Did you find Michelle and Nicholas?  
  
Yeah, but--  
  
--But what?  
  
They're on a photographic safari in Kenya. It could be days before my message reaches them. Broots voice was careful, What about Jarod?  
  
I don't expect to see him.  
  
I feel so.....  
  
  
  
His voice held a quaver of grief in it,   
  
Parker squeezed his hand, We're here, Broots. He won't be alone. That's what matters.  
  
  
  
Broots held onto Parker's hand, drawing strength from her. Parker took ahold of Sydney's hand with her free one, hoping he was still aware enough to feel it. She wished that Jarod had chosen differently, but part of her knew that Sydney would have wanted it this way. He would want Jarod to remain out in the world, free, helping others. Some part of her hated that it had to be this way.  
  
*******************  
  
He had watched room 412 silently from down the hallway for several hours. The presence of Sweepers were everywhere; waiting for him, he was sure. He smiled, they'd be waiting forever if they were looking for _him_. His scalp itched under the bald cap, but that was the least of it. Adjusting the white mustache on his upper lip, he sat in scrubs and a lab coat, sipping coffee. The door to Sydney's room finally opened, and Broots and Miss Parker stepped out. She looked as white as a sheet, and completely exhausted. Broots didn't look much better.  
  
Parker spoke to Sam, who nodded in response to her instructions, and then she moved to the elevator, most likely heading for a cup of coffee, Broots in tow. Jarod waited a few more minutes, then stood and walked to the nurses' station.  
  
He smiled at the blonde nurse standing there, Hi, I'm Dr. Wells, may I please see the chart for the patient in Room 412?  
  
The nurse eyed him suspiciously, I've never seen you here before...  
  
Jarod smiled again, I know, I've been brought in on a consult. The patient in 412, an advanced case of Spinal Meningitis I believe....  
  
the nurse said as she handed him the chart, It's very sad. His daughter has been here with him almost the whole time. Poor thing just cries a lot.  
  
Jarod swallowed hard, At least he has somebody who loves him.  
  
Jarod took the chart and walked down the hall, right past the Sweeper team and toward the door marked 412.   
  
Sam, who was standing right outside Sydney's door, stopped Jarod with a hand, Who are you?  
  
Jarod adjusted the thick glasses he was wearing, I'm Dr. Wells, Dr..... Jarod's eyes picked up a name on the chart, Dr. LaVey brought me in on a consult for this patient.  
  
I wasn't informed.  
  
Well you don't look like hospital personnel, so I'm sure Dr. LaVey didn't think it necessary to run his medical decisions by you.  
  
Sam glared at Jarod, and for a moment, the pretender wondered if the sweeper had recognized him, but then Sam nodded, Go ahead.  
  
Jarod smiled, Thank you.  
  
He entered the room and looked at the pale man on the bed; he looked so tired. Jarod quickly read through Sydney's chart, and shook his head. There probably wasn't a chance in hell, but Jarod knew he had to try. He moved to the bed, and extracted a syringe an empty blood ampule from his lab coat pocket.   
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked at his mentor, Jarod's face reflecting his sadness, Aw, Sydney.... The psychiatrist stirred in his sleep, and Jarod ran a soothing hand across his forehead, Shhh, it's okay. It's just me.  
  
  
  
Yes. Shhh, you stay asleep.  
  
Jarod gently stuck the needle into Sydney's arm and drew an ampule's worth of blood, If there was ever a time we needed me to be a genius, Sydney, this is it.  
  
Sydney called again in his sleep, his voice stressed,   
  
Jarod stood up, gently rubbed the spot on Sydney's arm where he stuck him with the needle, and then carefully placed his mentor's arm under the covers. As quietly as he had entered the room, he left, allowing Sydney to retain his dreams.  
  
*************  
  
Any changes?  
  
Sam nodded at Parker, No. A doctor came by to check on him, that was it.  
  
Parker arched an eyebrow at him, Rounds aren't for another three hours, you moron.  
  
Miss Parker, it was an old bald guy with thick glasses. He went in there, drew a blood sample, came back out, that was it.  
  
How long was he in there?  
  
Not even five minutes.  
  
Parker considered the information, then looked at Sam, Lucky for you, dipstick.  
  
Parker entered the the room, walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of it. She pulled out Sydney's arms one at a time and checked them for new needle marks. She found a new one on Syd's left arm, and unlike the older, cleaner marks, this one was bruising. Parker massaged Sydney's arm while she considered the possibilities. The staff had yet to put a bruise on him with a needle; the odds were against one of them doing it now. She gently set Syd's arm down on the bed and covered him with a blanket.   
  
Sydney stirred in his sleep,   
  
It's me, Syd.  
  
He moaned in pain, and Parker put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Shhh, it's okay.  
  
  
  
Sydney, was Jarod here?  
  
He didn't answer her, but slowly his eyes opened. He looked so tired, Parker wished he had remained asleep.  
  
His voice was weak, Still with me?   
  
She smiled down at him, Tired of my company?  
  
  
  
You were calling for Jarod.....was he here, Syd?  
  
Only in my dreams....  
  
Parker felt a pang. She knew Sydney wanted to see Jarod, and she wished-- She stopped the train of thought. There was no point in thinking about something she could do nothing about.   
  
She ran a soothing hand across his brow, Go back to sleep.  
  
Parker started to get up, but he reached for her,   
  
The plea in his voice caused her eyes to flood, and she couldn't respond. She nodded, took his hand and held it between her own. She glanced over at the IV; the doctors were having to give him more and more demerol for the pain, and it was having less and less effect. She suddenly found herself praying to a god she didn't believe in, for a thing she didn't want; but she couldn't bear to see Sydney suffer any more.   
  
She stared at the ghostly pallor which had overtaken his face, Oh Sydney.....  
  
She shook her head in profound sorrow; thirty one years to the day.  
  
****************  
  
**Capri Apartments  
Milford, Delaware**  
  
Jarod watched the small rat stagger in a few circles, and slowly, painfully die.   
  
He slammed his hand onto the table,   
  
There was no moment to waste in frustration and he knew it. Sydney was running out of time, and somehow, Jarod had to find an answer. He needed a serum that would be strong enough to wipe out the infection, but not so strong that it killed the patient. He moved to the work table once more, maybe the third time was the charm....  
  
**************  
  
**Blue Cove Medical Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware**  
  
At the sound of a clatter in the hallway outside Sydney's room, she awoke with a start. Parker pulled her gun and yanked the door open. Several sweepers were moving toward one end of the hallway, and she could see downed equipment and people. But she knew a well planned diversion when she saw one. She looked the other way, and sure enough, the little bastard was rounding the corner.  
  
She yelled, Sam!! Down there....go!!!  
  
Sam and two others took off when they spotted the dark haired man, and Parker was moving quickly behind them.   
  
As she walked past the bald man with thick glasses in the lab coat, she grabbed his arm and leaned into his ear, You have five minutes Wonder Boy, make it count.  
  
She didn't miss a beat as she followed the sweepers away from Sydney's room, and away from their target. As she rounded the corner she looked over her shoulder to find Jarod staring at her. Her brow furrowed at him, and then she disappeared down the hallway. Jarod made his way into the room, and moving as efficiently as he could, he pulled the serum bottle and syringe from his pocket. He filled the syringe with 20cc's, and injected it into the IV.  
  
He leaned down and kissed Sydney on the forehead, Come on, old man, fight for me....  
  
He moved to the door and looked back toward the pale man lying in the bed. He hoped it would be enough. Jarod exited into the hallway and toward the stairs just in time to see Parker and Sam heading back toward the room. Jarod nodded at her in thanks, and Parker just stared at him. A moment later, he evaporated into the stairwell.  
  
Miss Parker?  
  
She turned to look at Sam,   
  
Are you okay?  
  
Yeah. I'm just....worried about Sydney.  
  
Yes ma'am.  
  
Parker put her gun away and walked slowly back toward Sydney's room. She opened the door, and the sight which greeted her froze her in place. Sydney was writhing in pain, blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
Oh my god.... Parker turned quickly and ran toward the nurse's station, Get a doctor....it's the patient in 412. The nurse hesitated and Parker snarled,   
  
The nurse snatched the phone, punching in numbers, and Parker ran back to the room. She went to the bed and grabbed Sydney's arms, trying to keep him still. Parker looked into the tortured brown eyes and wanted to take his pain away. But she was powerless to do anything except sit by and watch death claim another soul she dearly loved.   
  
Sydney's cries of pain filled the room, and Parker began to sob, No....god, please.....  
  
She held him down as gently as she could, and didn't care that her tears were falling onto his face. She was losing him. He was slipping away from her at that very moment, and there was nothing she could do for him. He gasped for air, and more blood flowed out of the corners of his mouth.  
  
She pulled his convulsing body into her arms, and held onto him, I'm here, Sydney. You're not alone. A sob of pain escaped her, and she whispered into him, I love you, Syd...  
  
A team of doctors and nurses burst into the room, rolling a crash cart with them.  
  
A doctor grabbed Parker, Get out of the way!  
  
He brusquely ripped her away from Sydney, and pushed her aside. Tears streamed down Parker's face as she watched them try and save him, knowing that it was over. She backed away from the horror of death, until she was pushed up against the wall, her hand covering her mouth, the now silent screams trying to make themselves heard. It hurt so much more than she remembered.  
  
Parker slid down the wall, no longer able to stand, nor utter a sound. Hollow sobs came out of her, devoid of life. She sat against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hand clamped over her mouth, her shoulder covered in Sydney's blood. There were only tears quietly flowing down her cheeks. She watched them, hitting him with joules of energy, knowing that he would leave her anyway.  
  
There was so much noise in the room. There was the sound of the medical alarms, doctors and nurses barking orders, the crash cart charging..... She couldn't bear to listen anymore, and she buried her head down into her knees, blocking out reality.   
  
There was the sound of a flatline. And then there was silence. He was gone.  
  
She felt someone gently tugging at her sleeve, Easy now, come with me, miss....  
  
Parker looked up at the young intern trying to move her, but she didn't want to go. She couldn't stir. She felt empty. Part of her wanted to scream at the injustice of it, and another part of her just wanted to lay down and not wake up to the pain that was in her heart.  
  
There was a blip.  
  
Parker thought she heard it. She looked into the face of the intern, but he hadn't noticed it.   
  
She grabbed him by the collar,   
  
Another blip.  
  
Parker got up quickly and looked toward the bed, and there was another blip across the machine. The attending doctor put a stethoscope to Sydney's chest, and listened.   
  
I'll be damned. This guy's one helluva fighter.  
  
Miss Parker went to the bed, and grabbed the doctor by the sleeve, I don't understand...  
  
Neither do I. By all rights, this guy should be dead.  
  
She choked back her emotion, Does this mean..?  
  
I don't know. The doctor checked Sydney's pulse and BP, and shook his head, It doesn't make sense. Advanced meningitis, he codes, and now his vitals are picking up. The attending turned to a nurse, Clean him up, give him a pint of O neg. If he's gonna fight this hard, let's help him out a little. He turned to Miss Parker on his way out the door, He might have a chance.  
  
Parker closed her eyes and whispered, Thank you, Jarod...  
  
***************  
  
Well now, Freud.....you're looking a lot better.  
  
He smiled at her, I feel better.  
  
Sydney was sitting up in bed, most of the colour having returned to his face. He grinned at Miss Parker, and motioned for her to come closer. She arched an eyebrow at him from the doorway, but once the smile lit his eyes, she chuckled and walked over to the bed. He held his hand out to her and after a momentary hesitation, she gripped it tightly.  
  
Parker's voice was soft, vulnerable, You scared the hell out of me, Sydney.  
  
The smile disappeared from his lips, and he looked down at the graceful hand held in his large one, I would never have chosen to put you through that.... His eyes flicked up to hers, transparent in their deep emotion, I'm so sorry.  
  
Miss Parker sat gently on the edge of the bed, When I thought you were-- Her emotions bubbled up and she had to look away. After a long moment, she looked back at him, her voice a mixture of fear and hope, You....heard what I said to you, didn't you?  
  
Sydney nodded, and Parker's eyes clouded over with tears. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a tender kiss on it.   
  
Her voice wavered with emotion, Don't ever leave me, Syd.....  
  
He pulled her to him gently, and held her, simply allowing her to cry. Parker felt his hand calmly rub the back of her head; she closed her eyes, exhausted. After awhile, Sydney felt her lean heavily into him, sound asleep.   
  
Confident that she was sleeping, he whispered in her ear, I love you too...  
  
fin  
  
  
  



End file.
